


It's Been a Long, Long Time

by indecisive (darling_highness)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Stucky - Freeform, Vacation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_highness/pseuds/indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky on vacation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Long, Long Time

A quiet sigh left Steve's lips as he gazed down at the plane ticket in his hand. He squinted at the black lettering, brow furrowed as he mulled over what he knew about where he was going. Saint Lucia was a little island in the Caribbean. Gorgeous, secluded, away from the city. Steve had never heard of it until two nights ago. After some research, he was familiar enough. He stretched his legs out, thankful for the luxury private airlines provided. Bucky had thought of it all when he planned this trip. From the flight down to the hotel. Everything was the best of the best, with the help of Tony's money, of course. Steve rested his head against the wall and peered out the window at the airplanes taking off down the runway. Flying was not something he enjoyed in the least. A gentle hand touched his arm, followed by a chin on his shoulder. “Relax, Stevie. It's fine, everything's fine. We'll be there soon enough.” Bucky nuzzled his face into Steve's neck.

Steve buried his face against Bucky's hair and inhaled, calmed by his proximity. “I don't know how to feel about an 8 hour flight.”

Bucky slid an arm around Steve's waist. “Come on, it's not so bad. We're in the lap of luxury. I'll even give you a massage after we take off. Just the way you like it, alright? I'll go nice n' slow,” he purred, sliding his hand along Steve's side.

He let slip a quiet groan and nodded. “Right after we take off. Damn, do you know how to distract me,” he sighed.

“It's just too easy,” Bucky laughed and he readjusted himself against Steve to rest his head on his shoulder. “Look at that, we're taking off. Too late to back out now.”

Steve smacked Bucky's chest and tutted. “Jerk. I wasn't planning on backing out.”

Bucky smirked, grabbing Steve's hand and lacing their fingers. “I was only kidding. God, 70 years later and you're still a punk.”

“Pssh. C'mon, get up. We're in the air and you owe me a massage. It's my birthday.” Steve popped his lap belt off and did the same for Bucky. He tugged him up by the hand and pulled him to the bedroom at the back of the luxury jet.

Without hesitation Bucky followed him into the room. It was small but it was private and there was a bed big enough for both of them. “Your birthday is on Saturday, Steve. It's only Monday.”

Steve pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it in the corner, throwing himself onto the bed face first. He stretched his arms by his head and his palms rested by his head. “Still. Get rubbin', pretty boy. 'n don't go easy on me neither.”

“You're gonna do me after,” Bucky stated as he climbed onto the bed and straddled Steve's hips. He placed both hands on his back, kneading the supple skin and muscles in a slow rhythm.

“Define “do”,” he groaned. Steve's hands gripped the pillows and he moaned, lifting his shoulders. “Right there,” he sighed as Bucky pressed his fingers into his lovers flesh.

Bucky moved his metal hand more carefully as not to hurt him. Steve continued to mutter praises as Bucky moved lower. “Well,” Bucky groaned with his effort, “I would _like_ a massage, but being repaid with sex doesn't sound half bad neither. Your hands would be all over me either way.” He took on a tone of nonchalance, humming to himself. He was happy enough to illicit these noises. When Steve was happy, he was too. Without Steve, he wasn't sure what made him happy. Bucky hadn't had the time to remember much from his past about himself. Whenever he tried, his head began to hurt as he dug through what he had been taught for missions and who he _really_ was. Was. Not anymore. That old Bucky seemed so far away, and he was. 70 years in the past. Dead from the fall off the train. That, he remembered. How it felt when he hit the rocks so far below, the searing pain in his head and left arm when he woke. His arm... Steve was calling him. His voice broke through the thoughts distracting Bucky.

“Bucky? Baby, are you okay? What are you thinking about?” he asked. Steve wriggled beneath Bucky to turn over and sit up, slipping his fingers along Bucky's jaw to tilt his face up.

Bucky refused to meet his gaze. “Sorry...” he muttered. “Lay back down. I'll finish you off.”

Steve shook his head. “No- no, I'm fine, Buck. What's on your mind? Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I was trying to remember... To remember...”

“Remember what?” Steve stroked Bucky's short hair, carding his fingers through the length at his hairline.

Bucky shrugged. “Anything. Anything other than the fall...”

Steve knew what he meant. They had spoken about it multiple times, and Steve knew that's what Bucky called it. He nodded. “Let's try to get you to remember some good things, okay? You wanna do that? I'm here for you, Buck.” Bucky nodded. “Okay. Alright. Um... Do you remember your name?” A pause. Then a nod. “Your full name?”

“James Buchanan Barnes,” he confirmed.

“Good... What about Buster?”

“Buster? That pit bull who chased you down Maspeth? He chased you all the way into Cooper Park,” Bucky laughed.

Steve nodded, biting back a grin. “'Course you remember the embarrassing things.”

“Course I remember that! It's the same tree we had our first kiss under.”

“So you remember that. Good. Me too.” Steve smiled and pecked Bucky's lips. “Do you remember where we were when we heard 'bout the war breaking out?” Bucky hesitated. He cast his gaze down and assumed a pensive stare, eyebrows furrowed. He shook his head. “We were in art class. Mrs. O'reily taught us. Remember her?” Again he shook his head. “Ah, that's alright. She was mean anyhow. Why don't you start naming off things you can remember? Anything that comes to you. I'm out of ideas.”

“Already? Well, I remember liking to draw,” Bucky breathed. He picked at the skin around his fingernail. “It was nice... You like to draw too. I remember Totonno's pizza. Some guy the owner was... What was his name? Andrew?”

“Anthony,” Steve corrected.

“Yeah, Anthony. I remember...” Bucky flexed his hand and looked up to meet Steve's hopeful gaze. He racked his brain for anything. A minute passed. Then two. Scraps of images fluttered behind his eyes, just out of grasp. Then, he caught one. With a great effort, he pulled the image from the static. It was an apartment. A shack, more like, but the word 'home' came with it. “I remember an apartment... I think it was ours. Kind of a shit hole...”

“Yeah, that was probably ours.”

Bucky nodded. He drew his eyebrows together once more and thought. Steve didn't break the silence for however long Bucky would sit for. He was still as stone when he thought, all his energy focused to remembering. Bucky's temple began to throb and he sighed. “I can't think of anything else specific.”

“That's okay, that's fine. You did so good either way. I'm proud of you, Buck.” Steve smiled, pressing kisses to the side of Bucky's face. Bucky was proud of himself too.

“Steve... I gotta be real with you. I'm not... him. I'm not the same as I was back then.” His voice faltered.

Steve stared at Bucky with knowing eyes and nodded. “Of course. I never expected that. After everything that happened, how could I ask that of you?” Bucky shrugged. “I love you. _This_ you. Nobody else. You're my Buck, even if things have changed.” Steve cupped Bucky's face in his hands and brushed his thumbs over his cheekbones.

“I love you too,” Bucky rested his hand over Steve's. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, and when Steve nodded, they both leaned in.

*

Steve tapped his pencil against the sketchpad in his hand, staring at the messy sketch of Bucky asleep in his seat. He wanted to draw something more, but there was nothing on the plane that interested Steve. They were landing anyhow, so Steve shut his eyes. They would be back on the plane in two weeks, but he didn't have to think about it for a while at least. The bump of the landing startled Steve's eyes open and Bucky was looking at him with the ghost of a grin on his lips. “We're here,” he chimed. Steve craned his neck to get a view from the window but the only thing he could see was a couple grey buildings and a smattering of trees behind them.

When they arrived at the resort, Steve's breath was taken away. Surrounding the villas was thick, lush rainforest and it buzzed with life. Their villa had a view of the ocean and was surrounded by a thick canopy of trees. Lights twinkled from the resort below, and the glitter of ships upon the ocean melted with a starry sky. Steve had never seen so many stars in the sky, aside from when he was deployed in Italy all those years ago. It was stunning. Steve could not form the words to describe what he felt, and Bucky looked more than a little impressed himself. He slung his arm around Steve's shoulders just like he used to, and they tottered inside. “Man,” Steve breathed, “some place...”

Bucky chuckled. “Tell me about it. I wasn't expecting somethin' so roomy. Came with the package perks, I guess.” The entrance where they stood was spacious and opened into the living room, where they hobbled to next. It was decorated with brown carved furniture. A flatscreen television stood by the patio doors and a settee and cushioned chair encircled a matching coffee table. Lounge chairs could be seen out the glass door in front of them, and to the right was an outdoor set of couches. Mountains melted into glimmering blue sea and white beaches just outside.

“Package?”

“Huh? Oh- yeah,” he chuckled. Bucky squeezed Steve's shoulder and moved to set down their suitcases. “Yeah, the, uh, the booking package for this place.”

“You hiding somethin' from me, Buck?” Steve chided. He tilted his head in that way that turned his features skeptical and showed he was having none of it. Bucky was acting weird, and he could tell.

Bucky made a face. “Pshhh! You kidding? Nah. Hey look, they have a record player.” He shuffled over to the stand with an older looking record player sat atop it. Bucky bent down to look through the records, but Steve could tell he wasn't really looking. He pulled one out from between the others, staring at the black and purple cover. Steve watched him. He looked pensive, squinting at the writing. As if he was trying to remember something.

“Buck?” Steve took a tentative step forward and Bucky turned his eyes on him.

“I'm fine.” Bucky rose and placed the record beside the player and approached Steve. He clapped a hand down on his shoulder. “How 'bout we go get settled in, huh? It's getting late.” Steve nodded and took Bucky's hand in his own. They took up their suitcases and ascended the stairs to find their room. It was as stunning as down stairs, with a four poster king bed in the middle. The wall before it opened to the balcony, and a cool breeze fluttered the white curtains.

Steve grinned. “Not bad,” he crooned. He looked around, giving an approving nod. Then, he pulled Bucky with him to the bed and laid back, dragging Bucky down with him. He slid his arms around his neck and ghosted his lips over those he knew so well. Bucky stroked his fingers along the lines of Steve's jaw, smirking as he captured Steve's lips with his own in a deep kiss.

“God, you're so sexy,” he muttered with that husky voice that never failed to make Bucky's skin tingle. Bucky quirked a brow as he eyed Steve, his cheeks flushed. “You feeling lucky tonight?”

“Well,” Bucky shrugged. “It's up to you, birthday boy. You've been throwing me signals,” he grinned.

Steve tilted his head, a coy smile curving his lips. “We'll see.” Bucky placed his hands on either side of Steve's face, pecking his lips. The space between them lingered for a moment, their intense gazes never breaking from one another until Steve pulled Bucky in for a long kiss. This one was deeper, more passionate. Steve slid his hand into Bucky's hair, gripping the short, thick locks he so loved. “You, know-” he gasped when they broke for air. “I kind of miss your long hair. There was more to hold on to.”

Bucky glaughed, biting Steve's lower lip playfully. “I thought you liked my short hair. You always used to. Man, I'll never forget the way you would run your fingers through it, and pull it when I was doing you real nice... You like that? Mmm,” Bucky grunted at Steve's pleased reaction. They kissed again. It was a familiar, albeit sloppy kiss. Their lips worked together until they were pink. Steve gasped when Bucky went to town on his neck. He bit and kissed all the sensitive spots, drawing moans from Steve's open mouth. He tilted his head back and let Bucky suck dark hickies onto his skin, shivering and groaning from the feel of that warm mouth on his skin. Bucky pulled away with a content sigh, his eyes tracing over Steve's blushing features. A malicious grin drew his lips wide and his dimples out. “Ooh, Stevie, I'm getting awful tired. Let's continue this later, alright?” He scrunched his features and feigned a yawn.

Steve raised his eyebrows, surprised by the sudden change of pace. “Oh, you jerk,” he breathed. “You're not going to make me wait.”

“Course I am. I'd have one less birthday present to give you if I didn't.” He explained as if it were common sense, that devious smile still playing on his lips. He drew a line down Steve's chest and stood up, wandering over to his luggage to retrieve his toiletry bag. “Gonna brush up, love. Why don't you get ready for bed?” Bucky disappeared into the master bathroom with a wink. Steve sat up on one elbow and scrubbed his hand over his blushing face. _God,_ Steve thought, _what a tease._

*

“Steve... Stevie.”

“Mmmmh... What...”

“Rise and shine. You can sleep anywhere, any time, so don't sleep your vacation away.”

Steve groaned. He rolled over and latched on to Bucky's middle, whining “But Bucky Bear, it's such a comfortable bed...” Fingers combed through his hair and ran down his neck. Steve opened his eyes to gaze up at Bucky. He was wearing a cotton button down with blue designs on it and tan cargo shorts. Steve made a face.

“What? This is my vacation outfit.”

Steve smiled blearily. “I hope you brought other clothes. You look like a dork.”

Bucky laughed. “I thought I looked good.” he pinched Steve's cheek. “Get up or else we'll miss breakfast. We're going kayaking at 11, so the more time you spend in bed the faster we'll have to eat.”

Finally, Steve sat up. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. When he opened his eyes again, he was looking out the open balcony doors to the glittering blue ocean. A cool breeze tickled his face. “I am never gonna get used to that,” he breathed. Steve rose to dress and clean himself up without another complaint.

They took breakfast upon a wooden deck just at the edge of the beach, enjoying the sound of waves crashing on the sand and the warm sun on their faces. The air was clean and cool as it tousled through the boys' hair. This fair weather lasted through their trip, and the couple did many activities upon ocean and shore alike.

Friday evening, after a day of sailing and snorkeling, Steve and Bucky laid out for massages on the dimming shoreline. Bucky's masseuse was more than a little curious about his metal arm. She took care to be gentle around the edges until he urged her on. Bucky reached out to Steve and combed his fingers through his hair, smiling when Steve looked at him. Steve took his hand, entwined their fingers, and kissed the back of Bucky's hand. The pair spent the rest of their evening in comfortable silence.

*

The sky was still dark when Steve woke next. The bed beside him was empty. Steve sat up. “Bucky?” he called. No answer. Bucky wasn't anywhere in the room or on the balcony. Steve slid out of the bed and padded across the room. He walked slowly down the stairs and peered around. Bucky's outline sat dark and silhouetted upon the couch. He held something in his hands, and when Steve flicked the lights on he saw it to be a vinyl. Bucky looked up at him, a pensive expression playing on his features. “Bucky?” He asked again. “What's the matter.” His response was Bucky holding up the album. Then, he stood and slid the record from it's pocket. He placed it on the plate and dropped the pin. A crackle of noise echoed from the speaker before a familiar song began to play. Bucky turned back to him with a half-smile. “I knew I recognized the album. It's been a long time,” he muttered.

It all clicked together for Steve. He recognized the music when the lyrics began. “A long, long time.”

 _Kiss me once and kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again_ it echoed through the room

_It's been a long, long time_  
_Haven't felt like this, my dear_  
_Since I can't remember when_  
_It's been a long, long time_

Steve met Bucky in the centre of the room. Bucky extended one hand, a playful twinkle shining in his eye. “May I have this dance?” Steve nodded his reply. He placed his hand in Bucky's and the other on his shoulder, while Bucky took him by the waist. Their chests pressed together and the pair swayed to the sound of the music.

Steve smiled when his gaze met Bucky's and he rested his forehead against his. “We used to dance to this same song all the time.”

“I remember,” Bucky breathed. He kissed Steve briefly and shut his eyes.

Steve's stomach fluttered as he thought back on those days that seemed so close, despite how long ago they were. Then, he whispered, “I love you so much, Bucky.”

_So kiss me once and kiss me twice_  
_And kiss me once again_  
_It's been a long long time..._

As the words flowed, Bucky kissed Steve. Once, twice, and once again. “I love you too. You're my one and only. 'm with you to the end of the line, Rogers.” Bucky squeezed his side before wrapping his arm about his waist. As the music faded out, they stood wrapped in each other's arms, lips pressed against one another's.

*

They went out for Steve's birthday to a restaurant on the beach. It was supposedly the best on that side of the island, and it had not disappointed yet. Steve looked around and took in the naval motif, pleased by the twinkling lights that draped low from the wooden ceiling. One wall was left open to the beach and there would be fireworks to accommodate the American tourists. A strange feeling prickled at Steve's neck, as if he were being watched, so he glanced over his shoulder in time to catch a woman raising her menu before her face. Only the crown of her head could be seen, and Steve thought nothing more of it. He turned back to Bucky and engaged him in an idle conversation until their meal arrived. The food was excellent, and they were so absorbed by it, neither spoke much through the meal. It disappeared quickly, for the couple was starving after a day full of excursions Bucky had planned.

“Alright, punk,” Bucky said after they had both reclined with full stomachs. “Time for presents.” Bucky reached inside his coat and drew out two packages.

Both were wrapped in simple brown paper, though one looked heavy and thick while the other seemed to be a smaller box. Bucky placed the larger of the two in his hands first. “Buck, you didn't gotta do this...”

Bucky shook his head. “Stevie, we ain't poor no more. I'm gonna give you all the gifts you deserve. C'mon, open it. Don't leave me hanging.”

Steve nodded. He picked at the folded corners of the paper and unwrapped it. In his hands was a leather bound book. He opened the front cover to find blank pages inside. It was a sketchbook. However, not just any sketchbook. “Bucky... How did you get this? I thought Bournman went out of business over 50 years ago. They don't make books like this anymore, so how..?”

“I bought it for you before the war. I wanted to give it to you on your next birthday. I thought we would be home by then. I kept it in my lock box at the bank so you wouldn't find it while I was away. My sister took it after I, you know... Her daughter still had it. I got it back before we left. That and something else. Do you like it?”

“I- I love it...” Steve was struck speechless. Back in the day, these notebooks were top of the line, and Steve had ogled his fair share in passing art shops in Brooklyn. He never would have been able to afford one of these back then, and wondered how long Bucky had to save to purchase it.

“Open your next one.”

Steve nodded. Once the paper was off and the box opened, Steve raised his eyebrows. Inside was a black bow tie, folded carefully. “A bow tie?” Steve was visibly puzzled.

“I know it doesn't quite make sense, but it will in a minute. I promise.”

“What do you mean?” Steve tilted his head.

Bucky took in a slow breath. He looked as if he were going to be sick. He rose from his seat and a couple heads whipped in their direction. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, Bucky got down on his knee. He sat there for a moment, eyes wide and a bead of sweat caught on his brow. “Steven Grant Rogers,” he cleared his throat. Steve's heart pounded against his ribs, a harsh, anxious rhythm. Bucky slid his hand into his pocket and drew a simple silver ring. “Will you... I would be honoured... Would you marry me?”

A deep flush of red flooded Steve's cheeks and his heart pumped with adrenaline. Eyes wide, he nodded. The entire restaurant seemed to let go of a breath they had been holding at once. “Yes, oh Bucky, yes!” He pulled Bucky into a tight embrace, his arms trembling. Cheers and whistles echoed across the restaurant, followed by a round of applause. When Steve pulled back to allow Bucky to slip the ring onto his finger. It fit like it was always meant to be there, snug and just right around his skin. Then, a large hand clapped down on his shoulder and he turned to see Thor leaning over his shoulder. A jovial grin spread over his face as he shouted his congratulations. The other Avengers stood at various tables, clapping and smiling. Even Clint was there with his family and the Maximoff twins, whom they had basically adopted. Steve smiled and his his face in his hands while Bucky draped his arm over Steve's shoulders. They kissed after Steve got over his surprise. It was drawn out, a perfect opportunity for their friends to snap photos.

“I've waited so long to do that. I love you, Steve. I love you so, so much. Happy birthday, dollface.” Bucky cupped Steve's cheeks and smiled into another kiss. Tears prickled at the corners of both their eyes.

They were married the very next day. Bucky had had the whole thing planned right from the beginning. The ceremony took place on the sandy white beach they had spent the last week exploring. Throngs of friends and family crowded before the altar where it was officiated. It ended with a passionate kiss and vigorous cheers from The Avengers. Easily, this was the best birthday Steve had ever had. He had no doubt that every birthday following would be just as good. Bucky was at his side. They were married. Partners in crime, “Till the end of the line,” they promised in unison.


End file.
